Genus and species: Lagerstroemia indica. 
Varietal denomination: crape myrtle WHIT VII.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety or cultivar of the ornamental shrub, Lagerstroemia indica, commonly known as crape myrtle.
The crape myrtle shrub is native to eastern China and was introduced into North America in the late 1700""s. Since then, this popular ornamental shrub has been grown extensively across the southern half of the continent. Over the years, seedlings of Lagerstroemia indica or hybrids between L. indica and L. fauriei have been selected for various growth forms, flower colors, or other features and propagated asexually. An assortment of methods has been utilized in attempting to develop improved varieties of crape myrtle and several have had U.S. Plant Patents issued.
For example, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,182, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,183, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,184, and U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,185 disclose and claim a series of four new varieties of Lagerstroemia indica produced by crossing previously known varieties. Each of these varieties was characterized as having a weeping growth habit at maturity. U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,302 also discloses a new variety of crape myrtle exhibiting a weeping growth habit at maturity.
U.S. Plant Pat. Nos. 6,365 and 6,383 discloses a variety of crape myrtle derived from seedlings treated with a mutation-inducing chemical. U.S. Plant Pat. Nos. 10,296, 10,297, 10,312, 10,319 and 11,342 also disclose new varieties of crape myrtle derived from seedlings where one or more of the parents were treated with a mutation-inducing chemical.
It is generally known that ethyl methane sulfonate (EMS), sodium azide, and colchicine are capable of producing plant mutations. Since one of the grandparents of the new variety of crape myrtle was treated with these compounds, the present invention may be such a mutant seedling.
The present invention involves the discovery of a new and distinct variety of crape myrtle, Lagerstroemia indica, which has been given the cultivar name xe2x80x98Whit VIIxe2x80x99 and is characterized by a multi-branched, moderate growth rate large shrub that may reach a height of 6 to 12 feet at maturity. Leaves of the plant are more leathery than the species average and emerge crimson and quickly change to medium green. Inflorescences are panicles 8 to 16 inches tall and 6 to 10 inches wide. Flower buds and individual petals are oxblood red. Old flowers fall from the inflorescence cleanly and with little discoloration. Flowering generally begins in July in North Central Oklahoma and flowering continues until frost. Seed head production is moderate which further enhances the long flowering.